stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Anfii
Welkom! [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 7 jun 2008 14:06 (UTC) Bedankt Anfii 7 jun 2008 14:10 (UTC) :Beste Anfii, een huisje kopen in Victoria? (of Apud Maro, MH, etc) [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 9 jun 2008 12:05 (UTC) Ik heb een huisje gekoopt. Anfii 10 jun 2008 16:56 (UTC) :Gefeliciteerd met je eerste huisje! Zeg trouwens misschien moet je je handtekening gewoon weer veranderen in Anfii want deze handtekening bestaat niet. 213.10.27.88 10 jun 2008 17:03 (UTC) Ik zie. Het probleem is dat de handtekening in Lovia dan niet aan het werk meer is. Weet u misschien een oplossing daartoe? Anfii 10 jun 2008 17:04 (UTC) :Zoiets? [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 10 jun 2008 17:24 (UTC) Ik vind het geen mooie achtergrond. Laat het zijn. Maak mijn voorschouw goed. Anfii 10 jun 2008 17:38 (UTC) :Hoe bedoelt u achtergrond? De hele achtergrond van Wikistad is eigenlijk wit. Of bedoelt u de link die rood is? Dan moet u even een inwonerspagina aanmaken (eerste tabblad linksboven, naast het Wikistad logo) en daarna is de link blauw, daar kunnen wij niks aan doen, er is wel een speciale code om blauwe tekst te maken, maar die werkt volgensmij niet op links. 213.10.27.88 11 jun 2008 08:11 (UTC) ::De link is niet mooi. Anfii 13 jun 2008 13:39 (UTC) :::De kleur van de link? Dan moet u op inwoner, op dat tabblad klikken, en dan iets daarop schrijven over uzelf. Dan wordt de link blauw. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 13 jun 2008 13:45 (UTC) ::::Ik zie. Anfii 13 jun 2008 13:46 (UTC) Ik zie, het sfeer is gespannen. Sven Anfius Plemming 16 jun 2008 17:58 (UTC) Officiële waarschuwing Beste Vanwege uw gedrag op verschillende overlegpagina's wordt u geblokkeerd voor de periode van 3 dagen. Ik hoop dat u uw fouten inziet zodat dit in de toekomst niet nog eens gebeurd. Indien dit wel gebeurd wordt uw straf meteen verlengd. Uw president, 3 jul 2008 17:50 (UTC) :Wat nu weer? Misverstanden zijn geen reden om iemand te blokken... Greenday2 3 jul 2008 18:01 (UTC) ::Zou ik uitleg kunnen krijgen voor de recente blokkades? Greenday2 3 jul 2008 18:07 (UTC) :::Ik als rechter ben ook wel benieuwd.Bob I 3 jul 2008 18:18 (UTC) ::::En een waarschuwing geef je VOORAF Greenday2 3 jul 2008 18:24 (UTC) :::::Tuurlijk: :::::* Dimi: ongepast gedrag: ongewenst taalgebruik, kleineren en discrimineren (zie geschiedenis van OWTB's OP) :::::* OWTB: ongepast gedrag: ongewenst taalgebruik en ongewenste reactie op officiële waarschuwing (zie geschiedenis van OWTB's OP) :::::* Anfi: ongepast gedrag: ongewenst taalgebruik, kleineren en niet willen stoppen (je weet wel waar, je was er zelf bij) ::::: En ik waarschuw hem voor de toekomst, maar voor zijn daden van vandaag wordt hij nu al gestraft. -- 3 jul 2008 18:25 (UTC) ::::::In het conflict met dimi was Bucurestean ook betrokken en beging dezelfde daden Greenday2 3 jul 2008 18:30 (UTC) :::::::Lees de aanleiding in het conflict, Al gaf OWTB gewoon een waarschuwing (100% juist) en daaruit volgde de rest. Als men zo gaat zagen over een volledig correcte waarschuwing of het gebruikt om een persoonlijke vete uit te vechten, dan moet men gestraft worden. Ik heb de situatie met Dimi uitgepraat en hij begrijpt mijn standpunt. Dus hiermee sluiten we deze discussie, oké? -- 3 jul 2008 18:33 (UTC) ::::::::Dit is geen discussie hoor ;) Enkel een vraagje Greenday2 3 jul 2008 18:38 (UTC) :::::::::Ik wil alleen dat dit niet uitbloeit tot een nieuw conflict, ben dat echt beu (dat verklaard mijn harde optreden de laatste tijd) -- 3 jul 2008 18:42 (UTC) ::::::::::Is Anfius ook geblokkeerd vanwege de misverstanden met mij? Tahrim Veltman 3 jul 2008 19:07 (UTC) :::::::::::Vooral daarom -- 3 jul 2008 19:09 (UTC) Ik zie ik heb ongoed gedaan. Ik draag mijn spijt aan u over. Het onrecht dat te mijnent gebracht is, ik zal overzien. Al ik niet begrijp wie kleineren is? Ik zie ik heb fouten begaan, ik zie ik zal fouten niet nogmaal mogen begaan, ik zie ik durf geen vragen te stellen. Sven Anfius Plemming 8 jul 2008 08:15 (UTC) : :S --OWTB 8 jul 2008 08:17 (UTC) ::Ik zie. Heeft u D bedoeld? Dan ik begrijp. Nu ik zie u heeft ernaast getoetst. Sven Anfius Plemming 8 jul 2008 08:19 (UTC) :::Nee, ik bedoelde dus gwoon 'S'. --OWTB 8 jul 2008 08:21 (UTC) ::::Ik zie. Sven Anfius Plemming 8 jul 2008 08:23 (UTC) :::::Ik ook. --OWTB 8 jul 2008 08:27 (UTC) ::::::Dat ken ik niet. Wat betekent oken? Sven Anfius Plemming 8 jul 2008 08:28 (UTC) :::::::... Ik zie ook... --OWTB 8 jul 2008 08:30 (UTC) ::::::::Ik zie dat is goed. Sven Anfius Plemming 8 jul 2008 08:33 (UTC) :::::::::Idd. OWTB 8 jul 2008 08:34 (UTC) ::::::::::Ik zie. Sven Anfius Plemming 8 jul 2008 08:35 (UTC) :::::::::::... 8 jul 2008 09:20 (UTC) Helpen met een Duitse wiki Hoi Anfii, Je had me een keer gezegd dat je een Duitser was. Niet dat daar iets mis mee is, maar ik vroeg of je geinteresseerd bent in een [http://requests.wikia.com/wiki/De.Land Duitse Wikistad] met een land genoemd Libertanien (met puntjes op de A), ofwel in het Nederlands Libertanie (met puntjes op de laatste E). Laat me het even weten. Groetjes, Tahrim Veltman 18 jul 2008 12:11 (UTC) :Ik zie maar de naam? Liberta:nien? Ik niet begrijp. Sven Anfius Plemming 24 jul 2008 15:33 (UTC) ::Bucurestean heeft het bedacht, Libertanien had iets met liberaal te maken o.i.d.. Overigens hoef je niet meer mee te helpen: we zijn ermee gestopt; we waren te snel hadden we ingezien, en we konden allemaal niet heel goed Duits. Kan jij trouwens Duits? TahR78 24 jul 2008 21:51 (UTC) :::Het Duits zijt mijn moederspraak, maar ik niet begrijpe die niet naam? Liberta:nien ziet niet Duits? Ik zie niet. Maar ik zal wachten, aanhoren en aanbidden, gevolgd door de heer die in een schapenpak uit de lucht komt. Sven Anfius Plemming 28 jul 2008 11:50 (UTC) ::::Ah interessant. Over de naam moet je dan bij Bucurestean (Alexandru Latin) zijn. Overigens we zijn ermee gestopt he het hoeft niet meer, bedankt voor de moeite. TahR78 28 jul 2008 11:56 (UTC) :::::Ik zie. Sven Anfius Plemming 28 jul 2008 11:58 (UTC) ::::::Trouwens interesse om de nieuwste telefoon van mijn bedrijf te kopen? Hij heeft bluetooth, infrarood, aanraakscherm, TV, MP3, internet en nog veel meer. Zie hier en kijk bij de 257 Touch. TahR78 28 jul 2008 12:05 (UTC) :::::::Ik zie. Het is wonderbaar! Ik toon interesse. Sven Anfius Plemming 28 jul 2008 12:07 (UTC) Nieuwpoort - Newort Volgensmij hadden we dit al eerder bsproken, maar de naam van Newport is niet fout; de naam is gewoon bewust Engels, laat het dan ook Newport en verander het svp niet in Nieuwpoort! I think we talked earlier about this, but the name Newport is not wrong; it's just an English name, please let it be Newport and don't change it in Nieuwpoort! 27 apr 2009 14:09 (UTC) :Ik zie niet de probleem. Nieuwpoort is in het Nederlands? Dit is een Nederlandse wiki! Laat het dus zijn. Er wordet niet gediscussieerd! Sven Anfius Plemming 27 apr 2009 14:10 (UTC) ::De naam is Newport, klaar. Waarom wil jij het niet begrijpen? Verander het NIET in Nieuwpoort. Desnoods zal je eens geblokkeerd moeten worden.. 27 apr 2009 14:11 (UTC) :::Dit vind ik belachelijk. Waarom woord dan niet op de moment alles in het Engels overgezet? Ik weiger me in dit discussie te maken. Accepteer maar of verlaat de gebouw. Sven Anfius Plemming 27 apr 2009 14:12 (UTC) ::::Sorry Anfius, maar je gaat te ver met deze woorden, ik ben op dit moment hier de president. En het is zo dat de naam Engels is, respecteer dat. Zoals je het er nu hebt staan is goed. Volgende keer als je nog zo vervelend doet moeten we je helaas een waarschuwing geven. 27 apr 2009 14:14 (UTC) :::::Dit is discriminatie. Einde discussie als ik zeg. Ik zie dit land geen vrijheid kent? Vanwaar dan de naam? Ik vertrek! Sven Anfius Plemming 27 apr 2009 14:16 (UTC) ::::::Dit land kent vrijheid, je overdrijft een beetje Anfii. Dit was helemaal niet als aanval bedoeld; je moet gewoon respecteren dat je niet alles kan veranderen in een vrij land. Amerika is ook vrij, maar je mag toch ook niet New York wijzigen in New Anfii? Kan je ook niet zomaar Newport in Nieuwpoort veranderen... 27 apr 2009 14:17 (UTC) :::::::Ik zie de licht staat als een water boven paal. We moeten stemming houden of we de naam behouden of anderen. Sven Anfius Plemming 27 apr 2009 14:18 (UTC) ::::::::Nee, niks stemming... niemand klaagt over de naam, de burgemeester wil het ook houden zo, het heet Newport oke? Als je zonodig je eigen stadje wil, kan je een aanvraag doen... 27 apr 2009 14:19 (UTC) :::::::::Als meerderheid dan beslist? Sven Anfius Plemming 27 apr 2009 14:20 (UTC) :::Mmm, ik ken al voldoende actieve mensen die het NIET met je eens zullen zijn Anfii. Wil je alle Libertaanse uitdrukkingen en woorden, alle frans, spaans en engelstalige dingen verwijderen? Ga je eigen wiki maken joh, en kom ons niet lastig vallen met je prietpraat. Of ga anders je hoofd breken op de volgende zin: VV!| 27 apr 2009 14:24 (UTC) ::::Ik zie de mensen hier er niet vriendelijker op zijn gewoorden. Dat staat vast. Ik zie ik moet de democratie hier herstellen! Sven Anfius Plemming 27 apr 2009 14:26 (UTC) Dit is onacceptabel! Sven Anfius Plemming 27 apr 2009 14:28 (UTC) Anfius, je gaat nu echt te ver. Ik heb je voor 5 minuten geblokkeerd om dit RUSTIG te kunnen schrijven. Als eerst (dit kan nogal ruw klinken): jij hebt niks te zeggen in Newport, blijf er dan ook van af! Het is zo dat het Newport heet en dat verandert niet: niemand heeft er problemen mee. Kap nou, en begrijp gewoon dat dit moet kunnen. Je kan in het echt toch ook niet de naam van Amsterdam veranderen? Ik hoop dat je na deze blokkade normaal gaat werken, anders zullen we andere dingen moeten doen... Denk even rustig na over deze woorden, ik hoop dat we dan verder normaal kunnen werken ;) 27 apr 2009 14:28 (UTC) :Zo extreem was het nu ook niet. Trouwens, zo'n verkiezing kan in mijn ogen best (niet dat ik het ermee eens ben :P) --OoWeThBe 27 apr 2009 14:39 (UTC) ::Ja maar hij blijft erover doorgaan, de clown :P 27 apr 2009 14:43 (UTC) :::Heb je ook 's iets nuttigs te doen ;) --OoWeThBe 27 apr 2009 14:45 (UTC) ::::Hij zeurt op Wikiland erover door.. 27 apr 2009 14:48 (UTC) :::::Geen zorgen, hij is geblokt. --OoWeThBe 27 apr 2009 14:49 (UTC) ::::::Nee, ik wil ff horen wat hij te zeggen heeft. Ook heb ik jouw blok hier teruggedraaid; als hij verdergaat, dan krijgt hij langere blok. Ik ga niet meer met waarschuwingen doen: hij weet heus dat hij niet stopt na alle waarschuwingen van voorgaande president Maarten de Bunteku. 27 apr 2009 14:51 (UTC) :::::::Hij zegt niets meer. Je hebt 'm vermoord.. :O --OoWeThBe 27 apr 2009 14:54 (UTC) - dat wordt dus de doodstraf voor Zährim (6) ::::::::Jij hebt hem weggejaagd met je lange bloks. Dat wordt onthoofding met zwaard voor appelflap ^^ 27 apr 2009 14:56 (UTC) :::::::::Moet ik je administratorrechten afnemen? :P --OoWeThBe 27 apr 2009 14:59 (UTC) ::::::::::Ik zie ik snap uw vraag niet? Wat is administratorrechten? Sven Anfius Plemming 27 apr 2009 16:50 (UTC) :Het was slechts een dialoog tussen Tahrim en OostWest. De administratorrechten heb je gelukkig niet. 27 apr 2009 17:01 (UTC) ::Het is onbeslist. Sven Anfius Plemming 27 apr 2009 17:01 (UTC) Muntegu-Banlieu Zin om een woning te kopen in Muntegu-Banlieu? Greenday2 27 apr 2009 17:03 (UTC) :Deze klopt inderdaad niet zoals ik zie. Sven Anfius Plemming 27 apr 2009 17:03 (UTC) Ik zie oncoörporativiteit. Sven Anfius Plemming 27 apr 2009 17:12 (UTC) :Eh... Greenday2 27 apr 2009 17:13 (UTC) ::Ik zie. Waar is uw zin? Zo kan ik niet lezen. Sven Anfius Plemming 27 apr 2009 17:14 (UTC) :::Ik niet snappen wat oncoörporativiteit zijn is... Greenday2 27 apr 2009 17:15 (UTC) ::::Waarom moest ik zien naar Muntegu-Banliö? Daar is zoveel zinnen. Welke moet ik controleren? Sven Anfius Plemming 27 apr 2009 17:16 (UTC) :::::Hij vroeg of je er wil wonen... 27 apr 2009 17:27 (UTC) ::::::Hij vroeg. Sven Anfius Plemming 27 apr 2009 17:28 (UTC) :::::::Nee, hij vraag zeggen jij wonen wil in Muntegu. 27 apr 2009 17:29 (UTC) ::::::::Ja, jij huis kopen daar? Greenday2 27 apr 2009 17:30 (UTC) :::::::::Ik kan het niet overzetten. Uw grammatica is zeer slecht. Sven Anfius Plemming 27 apr 2009 17:30 (UTC) ::::::::::Jij kan amper Nederlands, begin eens met je eigen grammatica.. 27 apr 2009 17:35 (UTC) :::::::::::Ik zie dat is een belediging. Niet goed. Niet goed. Sven Anfius Plemming 27 apr 2009 17:37 (UTC) ::::::::::::Maar JE KAN OOK GEEN NEDERLANDS! 27 apr 2009 17:42 (UTC)